Justice League - United we Stand as One (ON HOLD)
by tmdrago
Summary: They're back! From Megan and Batman's love to some from Superman and Lois and Helen and Jimmy, the four team up with other super heroes to help them out. Flash, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern 'John Stewart', Wonder Woman, and Hawkgirl. Becoming the Justice League with a few more to join like crystal user Amber to other heroes and villains, this is a story you will all enjoy. Yes!


Justice League 'Fan fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 1 – Secret Origins

(Tayla: Ladies and gentlemen of the DC Animated Universe fans 'like me', it's time for Cartoon Network's famous ones from Toonami of it's show...Justice League! I'm Tayla Drago, Anime lover ad supporter of all voice actors who loves growing up with shows like these; to have some made up ones in between – all two and three prater and one only in it to add with the other episodes into one and such to enjoy with Megan Tsuki/The Psyche and Helen Star/Absorb Gal 'two of my made up ones, along with some heroes and villains too with other old and newer ones; featuring Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, with two more like Hawkgirl and Martian Manhunter. Also, another special character type of female super heroes to join in with strange crystal powers, huh? And...a talking smart goat too? Things will be something else featuring the two return villains of Lex Luthor and Katherine/Ruby Heart. Now to start off how whole team began of the first nine heroes to join in as one.)

Two astronauts explore the terrain of Mars. One stumbles onto the entrance to an underground cavern, at the end of which is a massive, ornate door. He wedges his pickax into the door's lock, and forces it open. The doors open, and something massive rushes out, reaching for him...What just happened? Two years later, Batman makes a brief trip to the outskirts of Metropolis, spying on a satellite communications facility operated by Wayne Tech with his partner/fiance Megan Tsuki 'disguise as a employee to help him look around'. For she had a new blue hair in a ponytail, short shirt dark blue, white long pants, green long shoes, and looks a bit older now to look tough and still beautiful.

"(I knew I can get in easily...)" Megan quietly contact Bruce Wayne/Batman. "Yo, Bruce, are you getting this? Come in."

As he watches from above, three employees of the facility exchange amiable good-byes with their co-workers, but as soon as they are alone, begin conversing in an alien language and tampering with the equipment. For two gt to work.

"I doubt that strange device is legal."

For Batman to show up to stop the two all tied up, Megan had her skills of ESP and ribbon whips to hold up the other one.

"Yu three, don't move! Because I highly doubt either of you guys will." Megan makes a joke with her gun out.

"You should've stick with your desk jobs." said Batman.

Batman and Megan appear and attempt to subdue them, but each of them fight back with amazing speed and strength.

"Wait...! Did they just...?" Megan tries to fight back only to be out match for them and seeing her Batman was in danger. "Batman!"

Batman and his lover were corner one on top of the roof dish, but it turns the tables on him and Megan. Then Superman arrives and sends it running.

"Need a hand?"

"Superman! Hey!" Megan was happy to se him again.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine." said Batman.

He probably does need some help time to time.

"They don't look so tough." said Superman.

"Careful, they're not human from the looks it. I sense something very off about these guys." Megan informs Superman about it. "Don't ask me how, it's happening."

Before they can deal with them, Megan sees strange images in her mind and is rendered unconscious.

"Megan!" Batman grabs her as the three mysterious scientists detonate the satellite.

Luckily for Superman shields the two as they landed down hard...What just happened to Megan?

"Megan? Are you hurt? Megan?" Superman checks on her. "Is it your powers...?"

She comes around to try to gain her strength.

"Ah, man...I don't know...One minute I was with you guys to stop the three, and then the next thing I felt was something horrible in my head of someone's pain..."

As Batman watches the three scientists, they twist their bodies back to normal from positions that are inhuman, and they flee into the forest.

"They're not human at all." Batman points out.

"What do you mean, Bruce...?" Megan sees on how it was to be disturbing to watch. "Oh, my god! Gross! "

The three heroes share a reserved greeting; two years after Darkseid's brainwashing, Superman has regained the majority of the world's trust as Helen Star's a cop now to do some good as an officer and a hero with Superman on her side and living with Jimmy Olsen, but wonders if Batman is still in the minority. But he doesn't know about the sad passing of Jake Star for two years now, does Megan.

"Care to explain what's been happening?" ask Superman.

Batman explains that this station is the latest in a series that has been sending strange encrypted signals into space.

"Both Megan and I are investigating to see what the real issue is. That is...if she's up for it."

"Like heck this will bring me down, Bruce." she tells her fiance. "We'll be married to not let a missing like this back me down."

"Congratulation to you both. I hope I get invited to the wedding soon. I could help you both out, maybe with Helen too?" Superman offers his help, but Batman declines.

"Bruce, come on..." said Megan. "(From the way Superman's looking at me, I guess now's not the time to tell Bruce yet about Jack's death yet.)

Just for a bit he'll know and it won't be pretty with Batman.

"Somethings might get serious for us to be ready for, Megan." explain the Dark Knight. "I don't want anything to happen to neither Helen or Jake either."

Superman hands him a communicator to use in case he needs help; Batman is skeptical, but places it in his utility belt and keeps it anyway.

"I got you spare too, Megan, just in case. And be careful." he said to her and then flies off. "I'll tell Helen you said hi."

Batman holds on to his anyways.

"You'll never know."

"Right..." she goes along with it. "Come on, we better search around some more."

"And you're sure you'll do fine...?" Batman asks Megan again.

"I'll let you know. We need to get married this year, remember? Please don't make me wait any longer..."

Megan was strong to hang in there...In the nation's capital, J. Allen Carter, one of the two astronauts from the Mars expedition and now a U.S. Senator, proposes a bold plan for total nuclear disarmament. He champions Superman as Earth's protector, believing that the Man of Steel is both reliable and more than capable of handing any threat to the Earth. Superman embraces the idea, despite protests from the military and other sources. With Helen as an officer to Superman to help him out on this one.

"You tell them, Superman!" she cheers on. "You still rule!"

These even include other heroes, such as The Flash from Central City, who remarks...

"I'm the fastest man alive, and even I can't be in five places at once."

The Flash hasn't change a bit. As Superman works to disarm the world's nuclear weapons with Helen helping him out, Batman and Megan continue with their investigations. From Megan using her computer book to try to get something out of it.

"Hmm...Hey, Bruce. I'm getting something big..." Megan point out the location. "It's this way. And I like to use my tech and detective skills more than my powers, in case you were going to ask me about next. So, you're welcome."

She was good for Batman to love Megan so much...They trace the three fake scientists to a warehouse in Metropolis, where they discover the three real scientists, unconscious, inside alien-looking containers.

"Megan?" he asks her.

"Yeah, they're still alive." Megan checks on them on with her watch. "Weak, but these things want them alive for some reason." she was then in pain to see the images again. "Ah! Ah! Not again...!"

Batman helps out Megan.

"I got you."

Then a guard dog appears, which turns out to be an alien creature, and attacks.

"Batman...! That's dog's a monster...!" she was horrified. "Batman, call Superman! Get him and Helen if you have to! Just do it!" Batman and Megan were both outmatched, and calls for help using Superman signal watch as Megan gives this bad dog monster a beat down with her powers and her baton. "Eat metal, Fido!"

That worked. Superman arrives, and manages to save Batman and Megan helps him out, and the three of them watch as a meteor comes down from the sky and crashes into the heart of Metropolis with Helen 'to almost look like Claire Redfield almost' arriving a bit too late.

"Clark, what's happening...?" she sees the mess. "Batman?"

"Helen, he's hurt trying to save me...Something's wrong with my head..."

"We'll him some help." said Superman. "I'm more worried about the crater that fell from the sky."

From the crater, a massive alien vehicle appears, and without preamble makes its hostility clear: it begins attacking the police and fire units nearby. More meteors crash, giving rise to more vehicles.

"This is nothing like the Aliens from the movie." said Helen.

"It's not even E.T. either." and Megan

With Batman recovering from his fight, he helps out the other three to not go to the hospital. Superman, Helen, Megan, and Batman throw everything they have at the creatures, but seemingly to no avail. With Helen using some fire to give it her all against the creature to aid Superman to punch and burn at it, to be hard to touch and blast a powerful ray type of blast at the Man of Steel.

"Superman!" Helen gives it all to do nothing to get thrown out from it's strong legs.

As Batman does it with his Batwing, to have no affect to blowing it up with his missiles either.

"What are you doing?" Megan questions Batman.

"This things stronger than it looks."

For the creature to follow the Batwing, Helen and Superman step in to use their super strengths together.

"With me, Helen!" he said to her. "Attack!"

"Like the good old days, I miss helping you out!" she does it. "Take that!"

Doing well even for Megan to use her powers to hold down the giant creature some how from other objects all over town to make it a big hit.

"Wait up, you guys!"

More of them were coming! While preparing to fight again for all four of them, Megan suffers another psychic migraine; realizing something, for Superman helps her out and then flies away.

"Megan!" Superman checks on her. "Stay with me!"

"Ah...Superman..." she now knows the strange images. "Listen, someone's calling for help. I know where. Take me to the martian. He's on Earth."

He listens in to fly Megan to the location.

"Hold to me and don't let go."

Helen sees Superman taking off with Megan to go after them.

"Hey, Batman!" she flies to have him follow Helen. "Megan might be on to something to ask for Superman's help to stop those alien things...Follow me!"

"Where are they going?"

And Batman follows Helen since they, Superman, or Helen couldn't handle this one alone. The world goes into a panic about the new alien invasion, and the apparent absence of Superman and Helen. Only to have something on the information of Megan Tsuki and her powers to most from getting her DNA saliva. Not good...! On Themyscira, Princess Diana 'who's known as Wonder Woman' notices signs of trouble in the outside world, but her mother, Queen Hippolyta, tells her that it is none of their concern, as the Gods protect Themyscira. Batman and Helen fly after Superman and Megan, tracking them to a U.S. Army base.

"Over here!" she points out to Batman. "Megan's fine, she's with Clark in that old military base."

They all meet up to see what was happening.

"Megan, what's going on?" Batman asks Megan.

"I'm good..." Megan gets back her strength. "It's something in there that's calling me out to ask for help, a friend to us and an enemy to those aliens."

For her to be right 'as always' Superman and Helen break down the door together.

"Megan said so herself, guess we're going to see."

Inside, they find a green-skinned alien being held prisoner.

"Another alien?!" shock Helen.

"No, martian." Megan corrects her young friend. "There's a huge difference between the two."

"What is it?" ask Batman.

"It's man's kind only hope." Superman helps the martian out.

After being freed, the alien introduces himself as J'onn J'onzz 'he Martian Manhunter'.

"I came to warn you, but I was captured and imprisoned. They wouldn't listen." he spoke.

"It can talk!" Megan was sort of shock to see. "Cool. I couldn't get to me because of this machine, and then my powers reach to him to know what was really happening."

That explains everything for Megan to figure it out painfully.

"Big surprise." said Batman.

I think he's happy to see Megan wasn't in pain anymore.

"I sense you don't trust me. Perhaps this will help." the martian then shape shifts into humanoid form. "I am J'onn J'onzz." he offers his hand, which Batman doesn't take.

"Seriously...?" Helen doesn't get Bruce/Batman.

"Don't take it personally, J'onn, he doesn't trust anyone." Superman explains.

For J'onzz to have powers like Megan does, he can ready Batman's mind to notice him.

"A wise policy."

"So you're J'onn J'onzz, huh?" Megan said. "I'm Megan Tsuki, I'm a bounty hunter. I'm pleased to meet another life from another world. This is Helen Star and Superman to have powers as well, for Helen's a half breed. And this is my lover Batman."

"Which they're getting married soon!" Helen says out loud. "Awesome!"

Before J'onzz can tell his story, the five are confronted by a group of army soldiers.

"Halt!" he said. "This alien needs to be back in base for your safety and ours."

"But the world's at sake for him to help us out." Superman tries to explain, but the soldiers morph into white-skinned aliens and aim their weapons at the trio.

"Then none of you are leaving here alive with it or the girl."

And this was bad to have too many of them to surround the five heroes from the aliens to turn into humans and animals.

"Who...? Me?!" Megan didn't think the aliens wanted her. "Aaaaah! Why am I always the damsel in distress that I'm trying not to be?!"

Now what's going to happen next? On Themyscira, Diana enters the Temple of Athena, and prays for her mother's forgiveness.

"Mother, forgive me." She picks up a set of armor laid at the altar and puts it on...

At the military base, Superman, Helen, Batman, Megan, and J'onn flee the scene, with their attackers close behind.

"It's them!" J'onzz warns them. "Don't let your guard down!"

For him to have cool power himself, the guns are powerful enough to slow down Superman and Helen from using led to stop them alone, and to protect Megan the most to try shooting them with special bullets and Batman's Batarang throwing...

"It's always you they want, Megan!"

"Hey!" she gets mad. "It's not like I want to be their target, Helen! It just happens! I have no control!"

Special ice spray did the trick for Megan.

"I get it. Just let us help you and J'onzz so we can all get out of this mess alive." said Helen while trying to fight back. "Batman! Superman! Watch yourselves!"

Taking to the air, they find themselves pursued by swarms of flying craft. Although they manage to down some, the Batwing is critically damaged, and nearly crashes; however, Batman is saved and the fighters are driven off by the timely arrival of four more heroes: Green Lantern John Stewart, Hawkgirl of Thanagar, Princess Diana/Wonder Woman, and the Flash. Oh, yeah! Back up time!

"No way...!" this surprises Megan. "Batman! J'onzz! Look! It's Green Lantern! Another one from Earth like Kyle."

"And there's more..." same with Helen. "That Hawkgirl, another one is Wonder Woman I've heard a lot about, and..." she remembers one more super hero. "Oh, Flash. Surprise he's his odd ball self, but okay. We'll take whatever we can."

From Superman, Helen, Hawkgirl, John, and J'onzz stopping the alien ships in the air; Batman, Megan, Wonder Woman, and Flash stop the other aliens on ground. They did it! So far to be nine super heroes in this group by J'onzz's doing from his ESP powers to summon them all here.

"We have others on our side." said Batman.

This makes Megan to hugging her Batman.

"This is amazing...All the super heroes in one, and it's all thanks to J'onzz's help on how he pulled it off. I would've thought about it.

"Hi, other Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Flash...Good to see your odd attitude again, and Wonder Woman. Nice to see you, four." Helen introduces herself. "I'm Helen Star as Absorb Gal who's a cop of a half breed like Superman here...These guys are also Batman, Martian Manhunter...Good name for you by the way, J'onzz. And Megan Tsuki as Psyche, the bounty hunter."

Happy to get to know one another.

"Megan and Helen. I've heard a lot about you two." said John/Green Lantern.

"Helen, you look cuter than ever..." Flash then sees Diana for the first time. "Whoa! Where have you been all my life?"

For Diana to be hit on the Flash like Wally West was, oh brother.

"Themyscira."

"Huh?" he was lost.

"The island of female warriors live on? That's so cool." Helen knows all about it.

It's an island of amazon women as warriors to live there.

"The home of the Amazons." Hawkgirl explains. "I always thought it was merely a legend."

"I assure you, it's as real as the ground on which we stand on." she said to everyone else. "I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons."

"Pinch me, I must be dreaming." Superman elbows him. "Ow!" Flash then tries to hit on Megan next. "I lead a lot about you. Big fan, Megan, you're super cute." he kisses her hand.

She already hates Flash's perverted ways.

"Oh, please..."

"Come on. I can be cute once you get to know me-!" trying to touch her.

Only for Batman to step in.

"She with me...!" he means business.

"Sorry..." Flash then ask Helen. "Still have a boyfriend, Helen?"

She crushes a rock from the elements she absorbed within her body.

"My boyfriend's way cuter than you are, Flash!" said Helen. "Try me, and I'll crush your loser skull to the certain of the Earth!"

He gets it now to not do the same with Hawkgirl next.

"And...I'll stop...But I'm here if you ladies need anything from me."

"We won't!" said Helen and Megan at the same time.

Now that's settle and Superman fixes Batman's Batwing, it was time to find out why J'onzz on why he summon all of them to him.

"So, J'onn J'onzz, you came from Mars to warn us?" ask Diana.

"This is just too weird." said the Flash.

Like any of them seen far worse than this so far...

"I've seen stranger things."

"Same." said Megan. "Go ahead, J'onzz. You don't mind Helen and I cal you that, right? Anyways, what happened? Who are those aliens?"

J'onn tells his story: The aliens invaded Mars a thousand years ago, all but wiping out J'onn's people, and absorbing their telepathic and shape-shifting abilities. J'onn was the sole survivor of a strike mission that incapacitated the invaders, and he sealed them away in an underground chamber five hundred years ago. Unfortunately, some astronauts released them while J'onn was in hibernation. J'onn came to Earth to warn the Earthlings, but was captured on arrival by the aliens. Instead, he used his partially-blocked telepathic powers to summon the heroes.

"I'm sorry to hear that, J'onzz, we all are." Helen felt bad. "(Jake, I wish you were still here today to help us out. I guess I'm on my own.)"

"Thank you. The only thing we can do now is to stop them with some help."

Good point, but it won't be so easy to do even with some back up.

"That's why they destroyed the satellites." said Batman.

"Then we got to stop them all!" and John.

"Wait!" Megan was lost on one thing. "Why are you after me? I never want to hurt other life from another plant."

J'onzz sticks out his hand to sense something strong from Megan the most out of the rest.

"I see...Like the others with skills or powers, you Megan, have a gift for a human being."

"I was born like this when my twisted real father created..." she said.

Being Ra's and Katherine's doing the most, her father and aunt.

"Because of it, they want to harvest it to take over what they can on other planets. The more they take from special people, the more powerful they'll become. During your fight, they must've gotten a hold on your DNA...You have became their target, I'm on their target list, and the rest they'll enslave the humans. We might be too late."

What J'onzz said was all true to have himself, Megan, and everyone else in grave danger.

"Then we have to protect them both." said Hawkgirl.

"And everyone else on Earth." and Superman too.

And what of Megan's thoughts...?

"Ah! Batman!"

"You know I won't let anything happen to you, Megan." he hugs his true love.

A moment for them to never let go of.

"Batman...I want to fight, let me. I don't want to become their weapon..." she said. "Please."

This gets bad from here to see then aliens have other plans in mind...

"What's the problem? Can't you just whip up another batch of that nerve gas?" Flash asks J'onzz about it.

Yeah, about that...

"Not good, Flash." Megan looks it up from her computer book. "Only J'onzz an make it on his own if he good on where he was born from."

"Unfortunately, no. The gas can only be made from a rare Martian plant. I brought a sample with me, but it was destroyed when I was captured."

Yep, that won't happen. But something might for them to block out the sun, bright lights can weaken the aliens for good, that's the start by destroying the machines somehow.

"Uh, what's Plan B?" said Flash to question himself there.

"There could be a way..." Megan gets some more information. "J'onzz, are those aliens weak by sunlight?"

"They are."

The nerve gas which the Martians used to incapacitate the aliens before is made from a now-extinct Martian plant, and it cannot be reproduced, meaning they would have to find another way to defeat the invaders. With their presence on Earth established, the aliens set up enormous factories that project an ionizing field into the atmosphere, creating a massive cloud that shrouds the entire planet. J'onn explains that the invaders are nocturnal and wish to block out the sun. The heroes agree that the factories should be investigated and destroyed.

"I see..." Helen gets it to see from afar with her x-ray visions. "So...If we take out those things, then we can take them out before it's too late."

"Yeah, that's right!" same with Megan. "That's what I'm getting...It's crazy, but it just might work!"

"Then let's go stop those things."

Well, John has to say something about it than jumping into action from Diana to say so.

"Lady, this is no job for amateurs." he said to Diana.

No he has done it...

"We Amazons are warriors born!" she said. "Want to test me?"

Helen and Superman pushes them away from each other for a bit before things can get worse.

"Okay, you two. Time out!"

"Let's not fight among ourselves." said Superman. "Helen is right. And John, we're going to need all the help we can get."

They stopped. Good, the last thing they need is to fight amongst themselves at a time like this.

"Fine. Sorry, 'your highness'." John means well deep down. "Tactically, we'll have multiple objectives. We'll need to split into teams."

Flash already knows a few of his team ups with.

"Dibs on the Amazon and Megan!" Flash was getting glared st Green Lantern to not happen at all. "You are no fun!"

"Thank you, John." Megan was happy. "As long as I don't get caught, we should be okay. I'm going with Batman of course."

Unused to working together, but resolved, the heroes split into three groups to destroy a factory each. Superman, Helen, and Hawkgirl head to Metropolis.

"Are you always so eager to fight?" he asks Hawkgirl.

Seems like it for the other two to see.

"My home world, Thanagar, is a war-like world. There, one must strike first or die."

"You go, girl!" said Helen. "Superman, I like her already."

"And I like your little stepdaughter here." Hawkgirl likes Helen's fighting skills too. But they are captured but Helen manages to escape to feel bad leaving Superman and Hawkgirl behind.

"No!" she could save them. "Superman! Hawkgirl! Don't do this!"

She had to find the others for she was unable to do alone. As Flash and Green Lantern attack another, but are forced to retreat; J'onn, Diana, Megan, and Batman attack a third. While inside, Batman discovers that the aliens are vulnerable to the sun's rays, which is why they are creating the cloud cover.

"Megan, you see this too?" he asked.

"I knew that sunlight's are their weakness." said Megan. "Called it. Right, stay by your side."

They also manage to steal the crystal powering the factory.

"If we can remove that, we'll shut this entire system down." said J'onzz.

Then the four are attacked, and though J'onn and Diana escape, but Megan was catch from something big to be dragged somewhere else in the ship.

"No, Megan!" Diana tries to save her but it was too strong.

"Ah! Batman! J'onzz! Dana! HELP MEEEEEEEEE!"

She was caught to have Batman worried about his lover.

"Megan!" Batman, who stayed behind to hold the invaders off, is cut off and apparently killed.

Now what can those two do since Megan, Superman, and Hawkgirl are captured and Batman gone?

"Batman-!"

"Stop, there's nothing you can do or for Megan..." said the sad J'onzz.

"You mean...?" Diana didn't like the sound of this at all.

Sad for Megan to be a vessel of power to rescue her and the other two heroes but Batman...No...!

"I'm afraid he's gone." said the martian himself.

With Megan being stripped to her swimsuit with her hair down, she was given with an injection to her blood stream to then be place in a tank to use for power under the aliens control.

"Good, she's ready. Get her started. We must keep this human alive."

"Batman...Where are you...? Batman!"

The five remaining heroes regroup in Metropolis and prepare to free Megan, Hawkgirl, and Superman. J'onn warns that they do not have much time, as the Imperium — the leader of the Invaders — will be arriving soon.

"The Bats gone?" shock Flash. "Along with Superman, Hawkgirl, and Megan capture...?"

"Megan's in grave danger with her powers to be force of the aliens to use on this planet." Diana fears the worse.

"This is not good!" said Green Lantern.

With Helen crying to lose her little step-brother, about to lose her friends, Superman to get capture, her lover, and innocent lives.

"No! No, no, no! Stupid Megan! What were you thinking?! You should've came with us...! What good are we if those aliens are one step ahead. I became a cop for a reason to still be a hero, but now...!"

"Helen, do not cry."

For Diana to try to cheer Helen up, Flash tries it out to be serious when he needs to be.

"Hey, there's a way, Helen, we'll get the others back." he said.

"And Batman gave his life up..." said the sad Helen.

"I know, but we have to do what we can for him. Because Megan wouldn't be happy if we leave her behind with those freaks."

Good point there. So now, it was up to the five to do something to get the other three out first, and then come up with another plan...

"Helen, take your anger on them once we save Superman, Hawkgirl, and Megan." J'onzz senses them out again. "They're alive, but we must hurry."

For Helen to stop crying, she fight back from fire with fire of a special animal armor to absorb and to use for battle. Don't forget – her body can coat the entire thing all over and not the arm anymore to not affect her clothes.

"In that case...I'm in, for Batman." she was a bit better now." (We're coming for you, Megan. And Jake, please give your sister some help.) J'onzz, what's the plan?"

There we go, it's recuse mission time! While Flash creates a diversion, J'onn, Diana, Helen and Green Lantern breach the facility.

"Where are they being held?" John asks J'onzz.

"This way."

They continue to fly around the ship inside of it and find the others right away as Flash will come in really fast.

"The sooner we find the first two, the faster we get Megan out next as a team." said Helen. "I'm ready for them now."

And Flash finally catches up...

"Hope I didn't keep you guys waiting." he said.

"Not really." Diana said back.

Managing to fight off the aliens, they find Superman and Hawkgirl in a holding cell, but it's a trap. J'onzz warns them a bit too late.

"Wait...Something's not right."

The two heroes are actually aliens in disguise, and the rest of the heroes are captured.

"We're doomed..." Helen said before she goes out cold.

The event happens for Megan to be stuck in a tank filled with strange water to breathe in to using her blood of her ESP powers to suck out to power up their ship and the real weapon to the alien race.

"It's time..."

With her in pain the others see the horror happening. The others come to and see the horrors of Megan to be stuck in this mess, and too painful to watch.

"Megan, no!" said Helen who couldn't break free. "Red sun energy bracelet on my arm. Oh, come on!"

"They'll drain her alive!" said Superman. "If only we can get out this one."

"I don't think it's even possible for any of us." Hawkgirl tried already.

As the seven heroes are held captive, they are shocked to see Senator Carter appear alongside their captors.

"How the might heroes have now fallen."

"Senator Carter..." shock Superman.

And a lot more for Helen to not take the hidden truth so well from a faker.

"You...It was you, fake alien in disguise! Let Megan go!"

It turns out that Carter is actually an alien in disguise; the real Carter perished on Mars. That's a bummer, huh? They killed him and his space partner too.

"If it wasn't for you, Superman or you, Helen, we wouldn't made this all possible." he said. "But I say, thank you. And having Megan's powers to power up our ship and us as well, she'll live forever as our energy's core and care for. As for the rest will be enslaved or killed. Either way, we've taken over Earth to rule it all." Using his persona, the aliens learned as much as possible about Earth's defenses, and also tricked humans into disarming their most powerful weapons.

"It's not over yet!" said Superman.

"That it is, Superman. All hail the Imperium."

With no effective obstacles to their invasion left, the aliens signal a mother-ship orbiting the Earth, and receive their leader, the Imperium. As he takes some energy from Megan to feel refreshed.

"Ah, she'll do nicely...Well done." said Imperium. "As for the heroes of Earth, they're no more as long as we take control of everything. Yes...This one only we remain unharmed. ESP powers of pure energy gives up everything we can to do so much more on other planets all over the galaxy." he leaves Megan be to see his enemy. "J'onn J'onzz. It's been a long time." The Imperium remembers J'onn, and begins to torture him.

This was very bad for they all watch for J'onzz to be in pain.

"You all think you can defeat me? Win it all because you have outmatch this planet?" he questions the aliens.

"Yes, but you've been a problem to us from the very beginning, well no more." Imperium has him now. "This will be the day that I killed the last martian left standing before my eyes."

The Imperium calls on J'onn to surrender, saying that he has finally lost, but J'onn lets slip that he still has a secret.

"Stop!" said Helen. "Can't you see he has enough?!"

"You're hiding something. A secret in the recesses of your mind. Is this another of your Martian tricks?"

"Do I sense fear?" J'onzz speaks up.

"Tell me what you're hiding?"

Just then...J'onzz goes back to his other form to say it to give Megan some power to break free, and something else to happen next.

"...Now!"

Megan wakes up to use her powers to break out with all that she can release from her ESP under her control since J'onzz use his to set her free.

"BATMAN!" she breaks out of the tank and hooks from her arm.

Suddenly, Batman appears, surprising everyone.

"Batman's alive?!" surprised Helen. "Alright!"

"He is?" same with Flash.

"It can't be..." and Diana.

J'onn explains that he telepathically shielded Batman from detection until then, as he telepathy at Megan about it to surrender with something he put into her and fight back when the time was right, and that time was now.

"Megan, I've protected him for you. Now fight back with everything you have." he said. "Give them to true meaning of fear of power that uses it for evil, show them all what you can do."

Batman had used the time to sabotage the ion crystal, reversing the field's polarity.

"Megan, back me up!" said Batman.

Megan swing by Batman's side to huge him, to then making the whole thing go down with her own skills.

"Anything, Batman, I'm so happy you're alive." she said to hugging him and covering herself. "Hey!"

"I've seen a lot more without your clothing..."

Cute for them flirt to then getting back to work.

"Oh, you...Save it after we save the world." Megan has done it to hack into the system to running it her way. "And here we go!"

The clouds part, and the sun shines through the opening in the factory's roof.

"The crystal! Destroy it! I want Megan back!"

They try to shoot under Imperium's orders, but it didn't work. Yes!

"It's shield!" said the fake Carter."

Exposed to the sun, the aliens begin to burn and die.

"Megan was right." said the Dark Knight.

As Batman explains that the aliens have no resistance to ultraviolet radiation as he helps free Diana. And Megan to freeing everyone else to fight back.

"I told you so. Time to fight back, people!"

Superman, having regained his powers thanks to the sun's yellow light, frees himself with his heat vision. Same thing with Helen to have group back together again.

"Ready, Helen?" Superman asks her.

"More than anything, Superman." she helps him out. "I miss doing this with you."

He pats her own the head.

"I'm so proud of you becoming an officer and a real hero."

"Thanks a bunch. And now..." she gives the aliens a beat down. "It's time for some...Basics!"

They then frees Hawkgirl, who frees John, while Diana frees Flash.

"Okay, team, time to give them heck!" said Megan. "Attack!"

Afterwards, they all engage in combat with the aliens, smashing large holes in the roof to kill off the remaining aliens. The Imperium, with its skin blistering, grapples with J'onn, then hastily retreats back into its shuttle, leaving the Carter doppelganger to die, and makes for the mother-ship.

"No...I must not die like this...!"

However, Diana lassoes the shuttle, which Hawkgirl further damages with her mace, Helen with her own alien skills of goop to punch and kick a lot, with Megan using her gun to aim at one spot to blow up; and the three girls who can fly swing it into the factory, destroying both the factory and the Imperium.

"And you are..." Helen says it.

"Out of here!" Megan says the rest to make a gun from her hand to aim and fire. "Boom!"

The other heroes quickly evacuate the captured humans being held there, just before the factory explodes.

"Let save these people!" said Superman.

Saving them all and covered in goop.

"Ew...!" said Flash.

"This entire place is going to blow up!" said Hawkgirl.

That's when John as the Green Lantern comes in.

"Everyone, stay close!"

The mother-ship flees into space and the others got each other and the innocent capture people out of there just in time before the other part blew up, they did it!

"And that's that." said Helen. "We all got out in time, saving others, and got the other aliens to leave Earth for good. We won't be seeing them ever again."

Earth rejoices over the repulse of the invasion, but several skeptics, including General Wells, states that they got lucky this time; if the aliens or a similar threat return, the Earth has no means of advance warning. Watching the report, Batman ponders this remark...Megan knows what that means.

"Got an idea...?" she asks her lover.

Batman pulls Megan close to him to kiss for them to get to something good of that idea...

"You know it, Megan, and...I'm just happy you're okay."

"Bruce...I'm a bit shaken up, but I'll be fine. But I'll take something to stop the pain on my arm. Hurts more than feeling weak from the tank I was in..." Megan will keep Batman posted just in case. "Anyways, tell me your idea."

A short time later, the heroes assemble aboard a large space station orbiting the Earth, built and launched in secret by Wayne Enterprises. The station will provide warning in advance in case of another alien invasion. Looks cool! Superman addresses the assembled heroes, saying that the invasion has proved to him that even he isn't powerful enough to safeguard the Earth by himself nor can Helen Star either. He proposes the formation of the Justice League. Awesome name for a super hero group like them.

"I once thought I could protect the world by myself. But I was wrong. Even with Helen and Jake on my side, it still wasn't enough. Working together, we saved the planet. And I believe that if we stay together, as a team, we would be a force that could truly work for the ideals of peace and justice."

Good point there, Superman, really good point. And then Flash asks Superman this next question...

"What, like a bunch of Super-Friends?"

Nah, not that title for a super hero name.

"More like a Justice League." Superman says it better.

"The Justice League...?" questioned Helen. "Sounds like a good name to me. Super-Friends, forget it."

Seems like they'll go along with this whole thing.

"Do you have any idea how corny that sounds?" ask the Flash. "But the big guy has a point. With all that's happened, it just might work. Count me in."

Four of the other heroes agree (in his or her own way); they were all in even Helen and Megan too.

"Me too." same with John.

"And me." Hawkgirl was in as well.

"You know I'm in it too!" Helen places her hand with the others. "I can aid you again, Superman, for us to spend time and still be a police officer of the law. (Jake, this is all for you.)"

"Mother wouldn't agree, but this man's world amazing to see more..." and Diana joins in last. "I'll be happy to join to get to know all of you."

And of course for Megan was in to get some bounties with their help and others to lend a hand.

"Oh, heck yeah! I'm in." she said. "Lots of bounties to hunt for, it should be fun to also teaming with awesome super heroes like you guys. Batman, come on." Megan gets her lover to join in since she was. "This will be fun. It was your idea after all."

Batman, used to operating solo, is reluctant to join a team, but assures them that he'll be on call when they need help even if Megan really wants to do it more for her, and the others to really care.

"What about you, Batman." Superman asks him.

"I'm not really a 'people person'. But when you need help—and you will—call me. Or Megan to call me." he was in. "You're enjoying this way too much."

The two hugged.

"It's good to have more friends to help out one another. So what?" Megan smiles.

The last holdout is J'onn, who is near the windows by himself, gazing at the stars.

"J'onn, are you alright?"

When Superman goes to him, J'onn says he is the last surviving member of his race.

"I am the last of my kind, they're all gone but me..." he said. "I'm the only martian left."

Sad, isn't it? But he won't be alone to have friends like the other heroes.

Superman says that he can relate, and assures J'onn that he doesn't have to be alone anymore.

"We can never replace the family you've lost, J'onn, but we would be honored if you called Earth your home." Superman said to him.

He was right for the others will be there for him...Helen, Megan 'since she knows of J'onzz's pain to feel out', Batman, Diana, John, Hawkgirl, and Flash.

"Yes, friends like all you will be there for me. And I will too."

Then it's set to be code name super hero – Martian Manhunter, and J'onzz likes it a lot.

"Welcome to the team." said the Man of Steel.

And for the first nine super heroes we all know and love with a few new ones, and others to join from another planet, the Justice League was born to do so much to aid others, see other heroes to help out, old and new villains to stop, and so much more. This is so cool! For Batman, Superman, Megan, Helen, Flash, Diana, John, Hawkgirl, and J'onzz can make a difference. With some mess to clean up and others to help out, one major villain escape a female prison place to make a move again of an old enemy that Megan and Batman know of who lost an eye to make a come back again...Not her again! You all know who I'm talking about...

"Hmm...Justice League hmm? Well, this will be fun to stop them all with the next plan I have in mind...My revenge is far from over with the two enemies the most and a few new ones in the picture."

Oh, boy...whatever was going on with 'her', this was only the beginning? So, what do you guys think? With some made up ones to come and more chapters/episodes, to make this fan fiction story a good one.


End file.
